Arabesque
by howlingwilderness
Summary: New Moon. When Bella decided to end her life in the meadow she didn't expect Victoria to be waiting for her. Now she needs to decide what to do with the consequences of that day.
1. Preface

_A little preface to my first story. So to begin with, Thank You! For wanting to read this, it really means a lot to me. I do not know when I'm going to post the first real chapter, I'm looking right now for beta and pre-readers. English is not my first language so I'm not going to think that my English is perfect._

_For those who worry that Bella is going to run back in Edward's arms, no need to worry that is not going to happen. Edward is going to have to deal with the __consequences._

_Music: Planet Earth - The Time Has Come_

* * *

It wasn't like I remembered, the flowers and all the bright green grass were all gone. It was cold and death. I was shocked that this once so beautiful place looks like how I feel inside.

I sat down on the ground, gasping for air. This couldn't have happened, I thought to myself.

The wind changed and suddenly I realized that I wasn't alone. I looked up and there she was.

* * *

_What do you think?_


	2. The End

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Still no pre-readers or beta's, when I have them I shall re-upload the chapters again._

_Warning: Dark Chapter!_

_Music Recommendation: Audiomachine - The Prophecy_

* * *

Fall becomes winter and winter becomes spring. It has been that way since the beginning of time. But this time I missed it. I didn't see the people who walked by me, I didn't taste the food I was forced to eat, I didn't feel the few rays of sunshine this town got every year. I was numb. My body was here, my mind lived in the past. Reliving the first months since I came back to this small town named Forks.

The time where I felt alive for the first time, the time where I felt loved, our time. But in the end I found out that it was all a lie. All the love I felt was never real. The first real parents who loved me like books say parents love their child left me without saying goodbye, my brothers and sisters took me in like their sister in their own way; left me without saying goodbye. The men I loved and would have left the life I knew behind to be with him told me he never loved me, I was a game… a distraction because he couldn't hear my thoughts. I was never good enough.

I always knew I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough for Charlie to fight for me when Renée took me away, Renée didn't have any maternal bone in her body. I was the mother who made sure there was money to buy food and I would cook it, the one to hold her when she cried because she felt alone. What about me I wanted to ask, I am with you. Do I mean nothing to you?

No friend to grow up with, no sleepovers where we would watch movies and eat popcorn like in the movies. I wasn't good enough for that either. And now Jake too. It was my fault, I made him walk away from me. I used him and his sunny smile. He made me feel like I could breathe without breaking apart. He realized that I was using him when he got home only a few hours after he promised he would never leave me.

I was done.

I didn't want to hurt the people around me anymore.

I wrote a note to Charlie to tell him not to look for me, that he could find his peace again now that I would be gone. I also thanked him for letting me stay with him. I put it on the refrigerator knowing Charlie couldn't miss it. I took a knife from one of the ladders, walked outside and locked the door. It was getting warmer but the cold wind make me shiver as I walked into the forest to the place where it would end.

Our meadow.

It would be the perfect place, where I once felt loved and at home, would now be the last place I would see. I kept walking and after a while I lost sense of time. The trees looked all alike for all I knew I was walking in circles. Until finally I was there.

It wasn't like I remembered, the flowers and all the bright green grass were all gone. It was cold and death. I was shocked that this once so beautiful place looks like how I feel inside.

I sat down on the ground, gasping for air. This couldn't have happened, I thought to myself.

The wind changed and suddenly I realized that I wasn't alone. I looked up and there she was. Her red hair moved with the wind as she stood there on the other side of the meadow.

"Hello Bella." She said. Her voice sounded so sweet like it came from a sweet polite child visiting her grandparents, but underneath I could hear anger and coldness.

"Victoria." I whispered.

She smirked at my fear and slowly walked towards me.

"I must say I'm surprised to find you here all alone. What happened to your protective Romeo." She laughed at the end.

Her words sting, I couldn't let her know that _he_ left me.

She didn't mention my silence as she continued. "They are all gone aren't they? Leaving the tasty human behind… all alone." She smiled cruelly. "Perfect for my revenge."

I didn't understand why she was here with me, he always said that if she was unhappy with her coven friend's death that she would go to him.

"Revenge… for what?" I asked her.

Her read eyes turned black and her smile turned evil. I could see the anger and rage in her eyes.

"James." She growled. "He died because of you! Your Edward killed him to protect food… My James, my mate!" She growled so loud that some of the trees started to move.

He was wrong… they weren't just part of the same coven. They were mates, soulmates. Carlisle once told me that if a vampire killed another vampire he or she must kill the vampire's mate, because the mate would never stop trying to hurt and kill the vampire who killed their mate.

"And you are the perfect way to start my plant to torture your mate." She said as she was almost near me.

Mates? No. She is wrong. She was going to kill me for something that was never true. I was already prepared to die today, but it would be by my own hands, on my time. She needed to know the truth.

"Edw…Edward and I were never mates it was…"

Victoria suddenly stood in front of me and grabbed me by the neck an lifted me of the ground, the knife fell on the ground.

No air! Can't breathe!

I tried to get her hand of me but she was too strong for me.

"Do not lie to me! Your mate killed my James and it's going to be a long while before I let you rest in peace!" She screamed in my ears.

She threw me back on the ground.

Air. Breathing, it hurts so much. I kept gasping painfully for air until a new pain started.

I screamed out in pain.

I could hear her laughter. "Now this is the perfect image to think of when I see your mate. Just think how he will think about all of this."

I looked down my body to where the pain was coming from.

Blood. My blood.

It was coming though my jeans. Darkening the color to show where I was bleeding. I could feel that my right leg was broken.

I tried to move away from her but she put her spike heel on my stomach and pushed down.

"Don't go Bella, we are just getting started." She said in her sweet child voice.

She pushed her heel through my skin making me gasp for air again. New blood spread though my shirt making my once light blue shirt darker.

Before I even realized she grabbed my arm and twisted my bones so they would break. My voice was getting hoarse from my screaming. Making Victoria laugh even louder.

She ran her hand around my neck and put her nails in my skin making me bleed even more.

I was starting to get dizzy, the sounds around me disappeared only to be replaced by a high sound, after a couple of seconds I could hear normally again.

Victoria was not longer breaking my bones. She was drinking the blood that came from my arm.

After a while she let go of my arm and looked into my eyes.

"I can't believe none of the Cullen's ever tasted you before."She looked at me with a fake sad smile.

"Sadly, because of your blood our first act has ended." Her sad smile turned evil again. "Now act two." She said before she launched herself back into my neck and started to drink again.

Suddenly I felt a heat inside me, a fire that would not go out. I remembered the first time I have felt it around a year ago, when James venom started to turn me into a vampire.

I wanted to die today, not turn into a vampire. Without him it wasn't worth to life forever.

The fire spread further. Burning me alive from the inside. I screamed and kept screaming.

A part of me hoped that Victoria lost her control and drained me dry, but I knew that she wanted revenge far more than my blood.

She let go of my neck for a moment to whisper in my ear. "Let me tell you about act two. I will drink your blood while you burn from the inside and every once in a while I will break some of your bones." She laughed. "What a pain that that's going to be for you. In our grand finale when you are almost a vampire I will grab your head and take it of your body and set you slowly on fire."

Her teeth came back into my neck, drinking more urgently than before.

The fire kept me conscious while I wanted to sleep forever. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

My death was supposed to be quick today. Just one strike and I would be gone.

Victoria did what she told me she would do. Drinking my blood and breaking mine bones. The pain of my breaking bones hurts far more when I am changing. The fire didn't slow down but went faster with time. The change started to heal my broken bones, but Victoria broke them again as soon as they were almost healed.

The pain was too much. I wanted it to stop! To let me rest in peace. I tried to distract myself by thinking of other things then the pain, but the pain and fire were to strong and dragged me back every time I thought of something else.

I knew this is the end, there was no more soon or tomorrow. I was ok with it. Anything different then the pain was welcome.

Victoria suddenly stopped drinking from me, I couldn't clearly see what she was doing. She was looking I think, but for what? Another vampire or perhaps… another human!?

A deep terrifying growl made Victoria pick me up and run fast away. I could feel the cold wind hitting my bare skin, but it did nothing to help stop the fire that was burning inside me. I didn't understand what was happening. What could have scared Victoria so much that she would run way… with me in her arms.

There were more growls now, I could hear them. They whoever they were are chasing us. Victoria kept running faster determined not to be caught by our chasers. Suddenly she went into a different direction, the growls went farther and farther away, Victoria's sudden move was not expected by them. She ran faster again.

"Sadly our final act has to be changed, but luckily I have a plan B." Her voice was just loud enough for me to hear. "I will throw your body in a river that is just ahead of us. You will sink to the bottom where after a while of breathing in water you heart will stop. Because you aren't a vampire yet you will die."

As soon as she finished her sentence she threw me in the air.

The water was supposed to be cold, but it did nothing to me. It was fast moving and bending with rocks crashing into me from all the sides. I knew that at one point I fell down a small waterfall. The river stream got calmer after that. My clothing were wet and became heavier that after a while it made me sink to the bottom. I tried to get up, but my body was in too much pain for me to move. I gasped for air and only got water in me. I felt my heart going slower.

* * *

_It's going to be a while before the next chapter is uploaded, I have family out of country coming to stay here. That's where my focus is on._

_I didn't want Bella to be like 'boohoo Edward left me and now my life is over' type of girl. No, I wanted the pain to have a deeper meaning. That the feeling of not being good enough has been there ever since her parents divorced and that she truly believed it because nobody ever told her that she isn't the reason why things go wrong. This is not going to be like the original Bella and Edward reunion where everything is right away forgiven and they are back together. They will meet again, but this time it will go slower. Bella will grow as a person and Edward will need to take responsibility for his actions._


	3. Let Go

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

* * *

"Don't let go."

What was that?

"You can't let go, Bella."

I recognized his voice now. It was him.

"You need to survive."

Edward. After everything that happened today, he is the last voice I will ever hear.

"You can't let go."

I want to let go, I thought back at him. I don't want to feel any pain anymore.

"You need to live."

It hurts. All of it….It hurts so much.

"I know….I know, but you need to push yourself of the ground."

I put my elbows on the ground and tried to push myself of the ground. The pain, it hurts so much. I fell back on the ground.

"You need to try again." He sounded more urgent this time.

I once again put my elbows on the ground.

"one…, two…, three."

At the same I pushed myself of the ground and came above the water again.

* * *

**Reviews Are Loved Like Cookies!**


End file.
